narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Neo Akatsuki
Neo Akatsuki's leadership voting.... I feel that everyone is perfect for this role, but if i had to pick, i would pick Ace Korimachi. My Reasoning for Ace, is because he seems reliable, and he was also a previous leader of Yoshigakure (Not sure if i spelled that correctly). Members Discussion room ALL MEMBERS EDIT ON Training Neo Akatsuki vs Ace NEW ROLE PLAY Meeting A Members get ready for the meeting RP im ready sir -Drake Uchiha 17:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm ready when you all are --Princeharris1993 18:14, May 13, 2012 (UTC) link please...--Shoji Kengen 07:05, May 14, 2012 (UTC) The Look of the Page Do you guys mind if I clean the page up, I think it looks kinda messy and feel I could make it look a little easier to digest for people that come across it. Even if you say yes to me cleaning it up, you guys will reserve the right to revert any edits I make don't worry. Zf6hellion 10:53, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm cool with that If you think it needs to be more neat, be my guest dude! Thanks too! -- Princeharris1993 13:45, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Members Won't you need a replacement due to Sagnik being blocked? --Benknightprime 15:05, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :The admins are still discussing about Sagnik's case, so till then we can't say anything.--Shoji Kengen 15:12, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Sagnik is banned on Trolling grounds, it has been decided so you can replace his character.--"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." (''Appointments?'') 16:39, May 17, 2012 (UTC) A Replacement Hello, My name is Selestis Uchiha, maybe i can be of some assistance? -DanteU44 So ho will be Drake's replacement? -Carnaxdude I have no clue, if someone else wants to join, they certainly can. -Princeharris1993 22:25, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :I think we may continue with the 10 member's here like the original 10 member Akatsuki.--Shoji Kengen 06:12, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Lol, so is there a replacement now? -Carnaxdude PS. IDK what time it is right now in the us. does anyone know how to work the infobox because I can't seem to get it to work?Mocar 1 18:39, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Mr. X ( For the members within Neo Akatsuki), would you people mind Mr.X being a member of the Group.--Shoji Kengen 05:59, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind Mr. X being a member at all, but i'm curious. Who is he?--User:Beserkchart486 09:51, May 19, 2012 (UTC) : Well, He is Kyū Ketsuki, but I don't wan't anyone to know about him, untill Shoji Kengen introduce's him--Shoji Kengen 13:55, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Still, waiting for other's Decision.--Shoji Kengen 14:08, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea. --Izabella- Ember Village 06:00, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you,...........I already added Mr.X,.........--Shoji Kengen 06:04, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Ah, well great ><; --Izabella- Ember Village 06:18, May 21, 2012 (UTC) War The War is tomorrow Hello, I would like for my character, Shun Kimoko to join :) ◄要塞"Fortress" スワン "Swan" ► 21:41, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure Flamemasterjoy New Member - Ami Hyūga Can she join, please? :D ◄要塞"Fortress" スワン "Swan" ► 20:45, November 12, 2012 (UTC)